What dwells in Konoha's Shadow
by RavenAira
Summary: Another Dark Konoha drabble. Rookie 12 Sensei's a kiddnaped and Find out the truth behind Konohas sparkling reputation.


\- My clan name IS Naruto Uzumaki the Crown Prince of Uzu no Kuni, but my birth name is Sora Namikaze, the son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and The Red Death Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and the council knows it. As long as they don't break the agreement between Uzu and Konoha, I am bound to faithfully serve Konoha until my 21st birthday.  
Kekkei Genkai Dōjutsu Kaze no Stigma, from Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu to read and use seals (draw them in the air with Chakra and use them somewhat like spells ) and Uzumaki Chain  
Clan Name is something Uzumaki offspring get when they marry outside of clan (mother marry, someone like Kushina and take their husbands Name, and they have children that child get their birth name and Clan name like a title to use amongst Uzumaki family,)

Motomeru wa shogen : Kurenai What I seek is the burning field! Kurenai Fire  
Motomeru wa rainen: Izuchi What I seek is thunder! Izuchi Lightning

Someone looking for the Heir of Uzu and power of full-blooded Royal Uzumaki working with Danzo

without alerting anyone that he's conscious

When he woke up, everything was dark. It took him a moment to gather his wits and as he did he looked around only to find all the members of Rookie 12 and Team Gai present, sensei's included. They seemed to be in a bad shape, beat up and judging by the seals on the bracelets on their hands, their chakra seemed to be sealed off. Glancing at his own hands his as well. They were inside a cell in what looked to be underground cave. There were more cell's scattered around that were filled to capacity with what seemed to be civilians. His eyes drifted back to Konoha shinobi and he realized that they seemed to be watching him. Probably waiting for him to start yelling and asking questions, which was why they were so surprised when he calmly sat up and looked them all over cataloging their injuries and general wellbeing and then his own. Few stretches later he was happy to discover that even if he was sore and bruised nothing was broken or strained. He focused his attention back on his 'friends' that were watching him in bemusement  
-What Happened? –he aimed his question at the nearest Sensei that just so happened to be Asuma – I have no memory after going to sleep at the camp.  
\- We were attacked at the shift change. Superior numbers and sleeping gas I have not encountered before. They took us by total surprise, we didn't see them coming at all. It's like they materialized out of thin air. We still don't know how. – Kakashi was sitting by the back wall of their prison, by his stiff position and taunt muscles Naruto knew that he was badly injured.  
-Do we know what they want? We are not dead so they must want something, no? – he sat down trying to conserve his strength for what was shaping out to be a very long day if not a week. He did realize that most of Konoha shinobi looked at him incredulously, most likely weirded out both by his calm behavior and logical questions. They did consider him a brain deficient Dead Last. Well, all but Shikamaru, Asuma and Kakashi. Then again they WERE genuine certified geniuses(unlike Sasuke and Neji that had only Sharingan's stealing abilities and some taijutsu going for them), so they probably realized a long time ago that he was one too, it is after all hard to hide from one of your own.  
-That's it?! What they want? That's all you have to ask? No yelling and running around like a chicken without head? Do you even realize what type of situation we are in? We know you are stupid but there just have to be a limit to it SOME where! – Sakura exploded unexpectedly, turning everyone's attention to herself where she sat faithfully next to rather badly beaten up and glaring Sasuke. Naruto raised an eyebrow  
\- would you like me to start running and yelling around and most likely annoying ours captors and resulting in the death of ours most useless members ? Of which YOU are an ample example? – Rookies were rendered speechless while Sakura looked ready to explode, which she most likely would have done if Kurenai hasn't spoken before she could leaving her only to glare at the blond  
\- We are not sure. They asked us some questions but we didn't know the answers so they threw us here. – Naru blinked astonished  
-That's it? Nicely asked few questions and put us in here? That's… ridiculous to the extreme! They must know who you people are! They were smart enough to get to us so they HAVE to know that they have clan members and famous Konoha shinobi here! Those questions… what were they exactly? The answers must be outrageously important to them if they haven't collected your bounties yet. – he completely ignored the teens and addressed sensei's, deciding that if he wanted SOME kind of answers they would be better suited to address them, and no it had NOTHING to do with the fact that his peers were too busy looking at him like an alien to answer any way. Said sensei's exchanged wary looks but Kakashi decided that Naruto HAD to know, if only to prepper for what was to come.  
-They are looking for the Heir of Uzu. – and Naruto did a double take and looked at Kakashi as if he lost his mind. Ino seemed to take that as a sign that he didn't know as well as she started whining  
\- What the hell does that even mean?! Some code or something? How would we even know what that Uzu-thing even is?!  
-Och how the mighty have fallen..- said a voice from the entrance to the cave. It belonged to an 50-year-old grey haired male, clothed in an shinobi attire and wearing a hiatai-ate that they couldn't recognize. – for Konoha shinobi to not know the name of their once greatest ally and the reason Konoha won all the wars. – said Konoha ninja looked at each other uncertainly, Sensei's didn't want to break the Law (by telling any genin of Uzu and Uzumaki) and the genin being truly confused (all but Naru, but he decided it would be safer to play the idiot genin for now). Of course Sasuke who seemed to lose all sense of self-preservation as soon as his pride was wounded sneered  
-What nonsense are you spouting?! Konoha needed no one to win, they had the superior Uchiha clan shinobi in their midst! The other countries were fools not to have realized that that will be their fate! – he most likely would have said more if Kakashi hadn't reached over and knocked him out. Their "guest" burst out laughing to their consternation  
-That nonsense is what is now taught in Konoha!? By all that is holy we might not even have to force the Heir to cooperate! They might just want to destroy Konoha just to make them pay for the farce they have become! Och all the treaties they must have broken! Oh if Uzu ever were to be reborn from the ashes they just might declare Konoha traitor! Konohagakure without the protection of their Mother Country Uzushio! That's like a neon sign to other countries saying Konoha Destruction Free For All without the threat of Uzu Retribution! That's just priceless! Hahahahah

\- Do we even know for sure that the Heir is in Konoha? – asked Shikamaru- wouldn't we have heard something before? A rumor? Anything? Someone THAT important couldn't have been just overlooked. It just doesn't make any sense! – to say that he wasn't irritated and annoyed would have been an understatement. And the fact that he had a feeling that both Naruto and sensei's knew something was driving him insane, they just don't say anything!  
\- You wouldn't hear anything, Konoha isn't known for owning up to anything, let alone that they tend to betray any ally or hero they pretend to care about. There is a reason that no foreigner wants to be considered Konoha's ally or hero, it's a running joke outside Fire Country that the more you are celebrated in Konoha the more it is likely that you are going to die, and your bloodline is going to be eradicated. – Naruto said stunning all the genin and rendering sensei's speechless.  
\- Wha…what nonsense are you sprouting! That Is a lie!- Sakura screeched – Konoha is the greatest of the Great Nations! Anyone would be honored to …  
\- To what?! – Naruto cut in coldly – Die for Konoha? If you hadn't realized it yet Konoha doesn't share the power with anyone. All the allies are killed off, all the so called Heroes die as soon as they aren't immediately needed. Hell the only reason Kakashi is still alive is because he follows the orders almost blindly, well as blindly as someone who knows what will happen to him if he gives any indication of free thinking. – now everyone looked to Kakashi who showed no surprise on his face only resignation thus proving that he WAS aware of his imminent death.  
\- My, my… you truly know more than your average genin, do you not? – their captor made the appearance, looking at Naruto with interest – Interesting. If not for the fact that your blonde I'd have thought you're the real deal and not a useless double. But someone who was chosen at birth to be a sacrifice would have a valid reason to know more of the truth than any one else I guess. – no one said anything just looking at the man wondering what he wanted this time, he obliged, -

-enough… I've had enough…- Naruto said calmly as he stood up slowly. Everyone looked at him surprised – That was what this was all about? Stigma? - he stood looking at Astal with a gaze that made glacier look like a sunny beach and looking far more intimidating that anyone ever remembered him to – You conspired with Konoha to start a war, destroy Uzushio and murder her people. All so you could get your hands on a bloodline you did not understand or even know more about than few baseless rumors?  
-Not just rumors! We got our hands on an Uzumaki and she told us all about it! How Uzumaki even if they forgot how to are still genetically predisposed to using True Seals! How they just understood Standard Seals with ease unmatched by anyone else! All we have to do is breed more of them, loyal only to us! Then teach them all we know about True Seals! With a power like that at our disposal, at our every whim ruling the world would not be just a dream! We would be undefeated! – Astal yelled gleefully laughing madly to himself and proving everyone without shadow of a doubt that he was insane. Naruto looked at him steadily unnerving insane man  
-Teach Uzumaki using True Seals? What could you possibly know about them? It is considered to be a dead art for a reason. – Naruto was far beyond pissed off, now there was only icy surety that this man and his people are going to die, but before that he needs to know what they know exactly. He could not permit his family legacy be in the hands of men like this. Besides that he figured that all they had belonged to him as an inheritance so he had every intention of getting it back.  
-We know all there is to know! – Astal stated smugly. – All Uzushio Seals records are in our rightful possession!  
\- So basically you know all that the Uzumaki left in the open for you or anyone else to find. How convenient. But tell me what do you believe Uzumaki Bloodline truly is? – Naru truly liked when morons gloated, all the free information he got from it….  
\- What it is? Are you an idiot? I just told you! You must make for an lousy shinobi if you can't remember what I just said like 3 minutes ago. – Even Sakura wasn't stupid enough to comment on Naruto's supposed idiocy, situation was tense enough on its own. Naruto sent Astal a deadpan look, that confirmed to most that Naruto somehow knew EXACTLY what they were talking about.  
\- Geneticall predisposition to learning Seals and using True Seals? That's it? You think that Uzumaki Clan just had a brain wired to learning Seals easier than anyone else? After all that bragging and you truly believe that bullshit?  
\- It's no bullshit! It's a well-known fact in ALL elemental Nations, the only difference is that Royal Family had the most potent gift of all the branches. Which is why we want the Heir, his or her genes will benefit us the most.

-You people are really blind, aren't you? – Naruto scoffed at Konoha shinobi, confusing them once again. Shikamaru suspected, going by to Uzumaki's bitter tone and truly lonely and nearly broken eyes, that what was coming was going to completely destroy what was left of theirs naïve views, he wasn't wrong.  
\- What now? – Kiba nearly whimpered, no one blamed him. Even Sasuke looked somewhat apprehensive.  
\- How do you kill a 'Flee on sight' Kage and triple S heavy assault kunoichi AT THE SAME TIME? – everyone flinched as Kakashi started violently and nearly choked on his own breath and looked wiled- eyed at the blond who sent him back a melancholy look  
-Th..tha…that w..was an.. accident…that … - Asuma thumped Hatake on his back helping him regain his breath but he didn't seem to even have felt it, still staring at Naruto only now with desperate eyes, begging him to explain whatever he was talking about, but this time Kurenai cut in confused  
\- There was only one 'Kill on sight' shinobi, The Yondaime Hokage. – she began slowly frowning heavily, obviously thinking hard and coming out short. – and he died October 10, 16 years ago. – to which blonde nodded prompting her to continue already knowing where she was going, but it would go smoother if someone else give the missing facts, to reinforce the truth in his words – and you said at the same time, but I cannot think of a SSS kunoichi that died that day, or a Konoha kunoichi of that rank at all, Tsunade is an S rank and said to be the most powerful in Konoha history… - she trailed off confused to which Kakashi answered finally getting a hold of himself  
\- To my knowledge there were two . The wife of Shodaime Hokage Uzumaki Mito, and ..- he hesitated glancing at Naruto who merely nodded so he carried on dropping a bombshell – and the wife of Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Kushina also from clan Uzumaki. – and Naruto smirked at the wide eyed and sputtering people  
-But…but Yondaime-sama wasn't married… -and again Sakura showed how brain damaged she was by the confused statement to which surprisingly Ino was the one to answer irritably-  
\- Kami! Forehead read between the lines! His STUDENT just told you he was! What does THAT tell you?! He was for whatever reason secretly married! And I can even tell you most likely why! He was on EVERYONES hit list, but they couldn't HOPE to get to him directly so they would have went after what he cherished most, therefore his family. Either his student – who according to rumors he loved like a son- or a lover. So he most likely protected them to the best of his abilities, even if that meant hiding them!  
-Which is all and good but we are getting off track .- Neji reminded all gathered and returning their attention to the original question – You are saying that the Namikaze family died together, correct? – Naru looked at him steadily before closing his eyes and bracing his head on the wall behind him  
-No.  
-No? but you just said….- Lee started only to be cut off  
-No, I said they died together, not that all of their family was killed off. – Kakashi didn't react as he already knew but the other two geniuses Shika and Asuma sucked in a shocked breath, looking as frozen as their thought process seemed to be at the moment, as they tried to wrap their minds around nuclear bomb-level realization they just had. They finally knew who the blonde reminded them of all these years, but even more than that. They knew now without a shadow of a doubt WHO and WHAT the blond was as the pieces of all of their conversations and most notably all that they've learned since their capture finally made sense.  
\- But the Yondaime was an orphan and you yourself have said that the Uzumaki clan was all but extinct so unless they had a child I don't see…- TenTen trailed off as the rest finally seemed to realize just what he insinuated caught on.  
\- So I ask you again: How do you kill a 'Flee on sight' Kage and triple S heavy assault kunoichi at the same time? A couple that knew each other since the Academy. A couple that fought as a duet in a war together. A couple that loved each other and would protect the other to the death?...Well? – Naruto looked at them steadily waiting for an answer.  
\- I..I would wait until they had something more important than each other and most importantly more vulnerable that they would die to protect. - Gai said solemnly to which Naruto nodded  
-Correct. It doesn't matter if I was a double or even tripe S myself. Unless I had an small army of SS ranked missing-nin. As long as they worked together it was basically impossible to kill even one of them, as they always watched the others back, and as both were Uzushio-level Kage Seal Masters their house was more protected than ALL of Elemental Nations most important spots PUT TOGETHER… But shinobi or not labor is taxing on a woman. And as soon as the child was born BOTH of their priorities was to protect it… even if it meant leaving weak and almost defenseless new mother on her own… but she was SSS rank for more than just looks. A LOT happened, not the least of which was that they realized they have been betrayed and set up to die. – They looked at the blonde and listened in solemn silence as he talked of what they ALL realized now was the death of his own parents  
\- They didn't have to die, you know? – he said glancing Kakashi in the eye that was now steadily looking into his own  
– They died putting themselves between the child and a Kyuubi's claw aimed at it. – Naruto looked at the ceiling blankly and they knew he didn't really see it  
– Kushina.. unless she had Tsunade or at least Shizune-level help might have died anyway from labor and injuries, not to say there wasn't a sure way for her to survive… but Minato… he didn't have to die…at all…the idiot… - they knew he wasn't talking to them anymore to lost in memories he physically should not have been able to have.  
-How come?  
-Hmmm?  
\- How come? – Shino repeated looking confused  
-How he could have lived? – Chouji clarified – How they could have lived? You said they died protecting yo…the child. What way was there that they didn't use? Surely if there was one they would have used it….- blonde tipped his head in thought, and seemed confused himself  
\- That's what never made sense to me too. The easiest way was to abandon the child or let it die from the start and get Kushina medical help…they could always have another child later after all and with Hiraishin Minato wouldn't have any problem getting her to medics. or even use the soul of the child as payment for the Sealing of the Kyuubi…- here he misunderstood the astonished looks as confusion, after all there were not all that many people alive that knew how Shiki Fujin worked so he explained – It is true that in it's basic form Shiki Fujin requires payment in the form of the caster but any Master worth his or her salt would be able to tweak it to their needs. And both Minato and Kushina were such Masters. Tweak the seal, use the soul of the child and use it on Kushina. With the regenerative properties of Jinchūriki and longevity of pure-blooded Uzumaki she without a doubt would have lived. Hell she would have probably recovered enough for a fight in 15 minutes after sealing.


End file.
